far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eptol Noir
Eptol is a member of the Star-Cleavers, former heir to the League of Samurai, and amnesiac animal lover. Description Eptol is a muscley man of average height, with a noticably large scar on his face and bright blue eyes. He is an excellent one-on-one combatant, who uses his katana however he can to win a battle, even if that sometimes means throwing it. He is also a skilled rider, and has shown affinity with both camels and horses. Personality Eptol is a friendly person who tends to make decisions based on how it will affect the group, to the point of sometimes hurting people's feelings in order to do good for the group as a whole. He trusts his friends greatly, especially Iago, Resmi, and Malachi, and will usually side with Iago or Resmi in an argument even if he's not developed his own view of the situation. While he's patient with people he's friendly with, he sometimes loses his temper at those he's taken a dislike to. Though he holds a certain value in honour, he would sooner do what he sees as the morally right thing than what is honourable. Eptol also has a tendency to get invested in a mystery, and come up with outlandish explanations, though he rarely actually believes his ridiculous theories. Over his travels, he's become very confident in his combat abilities, and can get quite arrogant and over-excited during battle. Outside of battle, he is usually very care-free, and unless someone annoys him, he'll act friendly to anyone. Eptol sometimes does things on a whim with no forethought, but he has been shown to come up with some good plans, probably due to Iago rubbing off on him. History Much of Eptol's history is unknown due to his amnesia - he cannot remember very far past meeting the rest of the party. He has learned the general gist of things from Tolena, however, and now knows that he was raised in the League of Samurai as heir to Jarthen Noir, his adoptive father and uncle, with his adoptive sister Tolena. He does not know much about his biological father, Artoll Noir, only his name and appearance. He was considered to be one of the best samurai in the league, along with Tolena, only being outmatched by Jarthen. At some point, he was ordered to kill his first criminal. He obliged, but when he was told to kill the criminal's innocent family, he refused, and was from then on called "Eptol the Betrayer" by the league. Jarthen killed Eptol himself, or so he believed. In reality, he was very much alive. It is unknown exactly when and how Eptol lost his memory. When he met up with Iago, Resmi, Malachi, and May, he was curious about his past and hoped to find the truth somewhere along their travels. Over the course of their journey, he became more interested in actually saving the world from the Red Star, taking a particular interest in the mystery behind some of the more enigmatic things the party encountered, such as the numbers 8116. Along the way, he developed an especially strong friendship with Iago, and began to accept the party as his new family. After the death of Edus, Eptol shared his story with the rest of the party, and they continued to the Tower of Nethys. tbc Relationships Write the second section of your page here. Quotes Write the second section of your page here. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters